Kagome's call
by Jinni32
Summary: Kagome loves Inuyasha dearly, yet he always seems so cold. Inuyasha does love Kagome but he loves another more. SHould she be with Koga? he would never hurt her...
1. Inu yasha's Dream

I've rewritten the story. I hope you'll enjoy it!! I still may have misspelled some stuff so if there is then I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1: Inu yasha's dream**   
  
"KAGOME NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" little Shippo yelled  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo, but I got get to school. I got a big test coming up."  
  
"BUT YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH INUYASHA AGAIN!!!"  
  
"If Inu yasha try's to hit you or anything go to Miroko or Sango for protection."  
  
"Fine! But come back soon!"  
  
"I will. Bye Shippo."  
  
"Bye Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned to the silver haired demon and waved "Bye Inu Yasha!"Inu yasha grunted "feh! Just go already! All because of you and this 'test' we all have to wait even longer to kill Naraku. You better hurry up!! geez"  
  
Kagome's eyes fell to the floor. 'I know he's always mean but sometimes he can so cold.' She thought as she jumped into the well. 'There are more important things I should be thinking about instead of Inu yasha, like my test.'  
_  
:.In Kagome's world:._  
  
The sky was dark with the stars and the moon shining. The smell of roast beef filled the air. She was home.  
  
Buyo Ran outside and jumped into Kagome's hand. The silky-smooth fur purred as it slowly fell asleep. Souta Then ran out calling after Buyo. He stopped dead in his track when he saw Kagome.  
  
"MOM!!! GRANPA!!!! KAGOME'S BACK!!!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome's Mom and grandpa raced outside and gave Kagome a big hug, almost crushing her to death.  
  
"We missed you! You're back just in time for dinner too!" her mom said smiling.  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
Grandpa took Kagome's hand and began to pull her to the kitchen.  
  
"Come on Kagome! We shouldn't let the food get cold."  
  
After dinner she went up to her room to study a bit for the test. Instead she found herself pondering about Inu yasha.  
  
"I'm only away from Inu yasha for 3 hour and for some reason I miss him already--What's wrong with me! Inu yasha's a jerk! I must be losing it! I guess it's from the lack of sleep. oh god I'm so going to fail this test... I wonder what Inu yasha's doing now." Slowly Kagome fell asleep on her desk.

Five minutes later her mom came in. Seeing how tired Kagome was from her adventure, she walked her mostly asleep daughter to her bed and put a blanket over her.  
  
.: _Feadal era:._  
  
Shippo yelled for help as he was getting hit on the head over and over again by Inu yasha.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,! MIROKU... SANGO!!!! HELP!!!!!!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"It's no use! Miroku's went with Sango to help her kill some demons!! Hahahaha!"  
  
"STOP IT INUYASHA!!!!! COMEON!!!! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!!!!"  
  
"NEVER!!! You started it first!"  
  
.:_Five minutes before This happened:._  
  
Inu yasha laid on the bottom of the hill deep in his thoughts and Shippo was on top of the hill playing with Kirara.

"Kirara!!" he yelled. "Let's play hid and go seek (He learned it from Kagome) "You go hid and I'll try and find you!"  
  
Kirara nodded and ran away as Shippo closed his eyes and began to count.  
  
"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! Ready or not here I come!"  
  
As he opened his eye and took a step but I slipped on a puddle of mud and rolled down the hill rapidly.  
  
.:_At the bottom of the hill:._  
  
"It's so boring!!!!" Inu yasha said to himself "When is Kagome coming back??!!!! Dame her! Stupid test... " Inu yasha let out a yawn and closed his eyes as he muttered a few swear words.  
  
After a few minutes Inu yasha opened his eyes and found himself in total darkness. A little light shined on top of him as Kikyo come out of no where.  
  
"Inu yasha!" she said.  
  
"Kikyo!! What are you doing here? Where ever this is..." Inu yasha replied.  
  
A small breeze of wind came by. Her hair danced to the wind as Kikyo walked up to Inu yasha and leaned on his shoulder. Inu yasha smiled at her and put his arm around her. She was... so pretty.  
  
"I just wanted to be with you, that's all."  
  
"I Promise you..." Inu yasha muttered.  
  
"Promise what?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"I promise you that I will get revenge... I will kill Naraku."  
  
"Inu yasha... all that matters is that we have each other, right?"  
  
She had the look of an innocent child. All his anger towards Naraku disappeared into thin air.

"I will always be there for you..." AS she whispered those seven words into his ear, she slowly turned into Kagome.

"I love you Inu yasha."

"I love you too Kagome."

They both leaned closer to each other till there lip's touched. His heart beating fast, about 3 seconds later Inu yasha Jumped back, his eyes were as big as golf balls disc.

"WH-WHAT THE??!! NO!! I-I DON'T LOVE KAGOME... DO I???!!!!" he thought.

BAM   
  
Inu yasha had a big orange fluff on his face and a huge red bump on his head.

"SHIPPO!!!!!!!! GET OFF MY OF ME!!!"  
  
"Uh..." was all Shippo could say, he was dizzy.

Inu yasha grabbed Shippo by the tale and dropped him on the ground. By the time Shippo came to Inu yasha had his fist ready to pound on the poor little fox demon.  
  
"SHI-PPO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu yasha yelled. His face was red with anger.  
  
Shippo tried to run away but Inu yasha pulled him back.  
  
A big red vain appeared on his forehand.

"I'm so going to hurt you Shippo." He said grinning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That's Chapter 1!!! Sorry it's short!


	2. KIDNAPPED!

Thx for da reviews. Sorry if I miss spell anything!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
**Chapter 2: KIDNAPPED!**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the light beamed on her face. It was morning and she felt so weak. she turned her head to the right to look at the clock. It was 8:35. "I've had 10 more minutes till school start..." She thought. "OH MY GAWD!"  
  
Kagome jumped up, got changed in 2 minutes, and started to run down the stairs.  
  
"OH MY GAWD! OH MY GAWD! I'M LATE!!!!! MOM!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
At this point she went flying in to the air when she saw Buyo sleeping on the stairs. A loud bang and a moaning sound filled the air.  
  
"Sorry Kagome but I know you've been going thru a lot so I thought you might need more sleep."  
  
"I guess I can't blame her for caring for me." She thought as she let out a sigh.

"It's ok mom..."  
  
"Oh and your breakfast is on the table and you got 5 minutes till the bus comes so you better hurry!"  
  
"I will!"

Kagome ran to the kitchen and quickly ate her breakfast. Her Grandpa had his nose in a book. 

"I guess he's looking for more diseases" she thought.

"Good morning Kagome!" said grandpa, smiling.  
  
"Morning Grandpa!" Kagome replied.

"Just so you know I got you something."  
  
"REALLY??!!!!"  
  
"Yes. You just wait right here and I'll go and get it."  
  
"Ok grandpa!"  
  
Grandpa walked out of the kitchen. About 3 minutes later he came back with five small piece of paper with something written on them. One said Fire, another said water, then fly, Demon shield, and freeze. "What Are they grandpa?"  
  
"there spells!" 

"Spells? How do I use it?"  
  
"I don't know.  
  
"You don't know..."  
  
"I just thought you might be able to find out so... here you go! -"  
  
"........."  
  
Kagome put the five piece's of paper in her bag.

"By the way shouldn't you be going to school?" her mom asked  
  
"OH MY GAWD!!! I GOT 1 MORE MINUTE TILL SCHOOL STARTS!!  
  
"Have a nice time!" her mom yelled as Kagome ran out the door._Feadual era_"Geez! Damn Kagome! When is she going to come back?" A sliver haired demon yelled.  
  
"Calm down Inu yasha. I'm sure she'll be back soon" said Miroku, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Shut up Miroku!"  
  
"Nah" the monk replied.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here anyway? Why aren't you helping Sango kill the demons in the village?"  
  
"She didn't let me go with her today because I groped her the other day"  
  
"You don't learn do you."  
  
"Nope." Miroku said as he smiled thinking about the groping.  
  
"Feh! Stupid monk!"  
  
"Why don't you go back to the village and eat.? You haven't eaten anything since she went did you?"  
  
"Fine, BUT SHE BETTER BE HERE BY THE TIME WE'ER DONE EATING!!"  
  
As they got up and walked away form the well, Sesshomaru walked up to the well. 

"Jaken!"  
  
"Yes my lord?" the ugly green toad asked.  
  
"Follow them and see if you can find out why Inu yasha keeps coming to this well."  
  
"Yes me lord."  
  
As Jaken walked away, Rin walked up to Sesshomaru.  
  
"my lord." She asked.  
  
"Yes Rin?"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"my half brother."  
  
"oh, then why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"shut Rin."

"yes my lord." Rin said sadly.

Kagome's world.  
  
"Sigh I hate school. It's so boring. At lest now I can go back to Inuyasha. Naraku almost has all the jewel shards. And all we have now is three jewel shards." Kagome thought as she looked down the well. "I bet Inu yasha's waiting on the other side getting ready to yell at me for leaving.... Oh well."  
  
Kagome jumped into the black hole of the well.  
  
Feadual era  
  
"All I could think about was seeing Inu yasha again... What the heck? Why would I want to see the jerk? I really must be losing it!" the tired girl said to herself.  
  
By the time she climbed up to the top her eyes widened at the sight of Sesshomaru. She kept telling her self to hide, run, or scream... ANYTHING. She froze. She didn't have her bow and arrow with her or Inu yasha. Kagome was defenseless.  
  
Sesshomaru's nose twitched, he could smell her. He turned to the frighten girl  
  
"Your Inu yasha's women." He said.  
  
Kagome didn't have my bow and arrow with her so she was defenseless. She was too scared to say anything. Time seem to stop. Not one of them made a single move.  
  
After some time Sesshomaru smiled. "You can be very useful to me."  
  
'Sesshomaru smiling... that can't be good' Kagome thought. 

He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to his two-headed dragon. Then he tied her hands together with a rope and Rin jumped on the dragon.  
  
It all happen so fast that by the time Kagome was about 1 km high she realized what had just happen, she screamed to the only one that could help her.  
  
"INNN-UU YAAAASSS-HAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Back at the well  
  
A minute later Jaken came running to the well.  
  
"My lord! It seems that they've been waiting for that human girl to... Sesshomaru? YOU LEFT WITH OUT ME!!!!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
And that's chapter 2!! Sorry if I made any mistakes! And please review!


	3. Rin's love for sesshomaru

I am da bunny queen da bunny queen da bunny queen; I am da bunny queen la la la la la XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: where's Kagome?**

-In a cave-

'Kidnapped... never really thought Sesshomaru would kidnap anyone. Damn it Inu yasha better hurry up! This place stinks... If I stay here any longer I'M GONNA START TO STINK!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!' The raven hair girl thought.

Kagome sat up, crossed her legs, put her 2 index finger on both sides of her forehead (with her hands tied together) and closed her eye tight as she tried to contact Inu yasha mentally.

'Inu yasha.... Come to me.... Save me! I know you can hear me... I'm in a cave. Sesshomaru kidnapped me... HURRY UP AND SAVE ME BEFOR MY HAIR STARTS TO STINK!!! Oh gawd... I"LL HURT YOU LIKE HELL IF YOU DON'T HURRY!!! #$#$##$!!!!!'

-Inu yasha's forest-

Inu yasha and Miroku walk towards the village.

"I hear there are some new girls visiting at the village " the monk happily said.

"Feh... stupid perverted monk..."Inu yasha muttered.

Inu yasha stopped and shivers for about sec.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked as he gave Inu yasha a weird look.

"I don't know. I just got this petrifying vibe." Inu yasha looked scared to death.

"Right....."

-In a cave-

'COME ON!!!!!' Kagome let out a sigh. It was no use. There was a shadow above her. As she looked up she found Sesshomaru standing in front of her, giving her a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

"RIN!!!" he yelled.

A cute little girl came running into the cave. "Yes my lord?"

"Where is Jaken?"

"I think we left him back at the well."

"Hmm.... may as well go get him on my way."

"My lord."

"Yes Rin?"

"Why did you kidnap her?"

"You mean Inu yasha's women?"

'Why can't anyone get it through there heads? I'M NOT INU YASHA'S WOMEN!!!!!!' Kagome yelled mentally.

"Since I have Inu yasha's women He'll come to me and fight then I'll win and get what rightfully belongs to me, The Tetsuga!" Sesshomaru smiled.

"Oh!"

"Rin!" he commanded.

"Yes my lord?"

"I'm leaving you with her. Make sure she doesn't escape!!"

"YES SIR!" Rin said as she was smiling.

Sesshomaru began to walk out of the cave but then stopped.

"Hey Rin!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Keep a sharp eye on her." Sesshomaru shot that look again at Kagome.

Sesshomaru was gone within a few seconds. Kagome let out another sigh. They waited there in silence. Nether one of them said anything to one another. Kagome kept wondering what Sesshomaru, an evil guy that hates humans, was doing with a cute little mortal child. About 10 minutes passed then the reincarnated priest spoke.

"Rin."

"Yes?" the little one asked.

"You no what's right and what's wrong don't you?

"I guess...."

"You know its bad when some one kidnaps some one right?"

Rin nodded.

"Then why don't you untie me?" Kagome asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I love Sesshomaru and I will never disobey him!"

"But he's evil I tell you EVIL!! Kagome pleaded."

"He's nice and..."

"EVIL!!!!!" she interrupted her.

"Quit you!"

"EVI... wait. Did you say love him?"

"YES NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN TALK ABOUT HOW GREAT HE IS!!!" Rin screamed.

Kagome sat there shocked.

"Now, the day I found him he was SO CUTE!! And the day he saved me I knew he was good inside... ah... some where inside... and he cute and when I grow up we'll get married!" She said with a big heart in each of her eyes.

"He's just cute and nice and cute and strong and cute and tall and cute and cool and cute and super hot and cute and..."

"Crap... this is how I'm going to die!" Kagome muttered to herself.

-In the village-   
  
Sango was deep into her thoughts. 'Damn Miroku. That pervert! I'm going to kill him one day. I can see it now. Miroku begging me for forgiveness and me beating him till he bleeds! Whacking him with my boomerang on his well built body and then stroking his nice soft hair... WHAT THE HELL!!! NEVER!!! Gawd he sickens me. I'm getting scared now.'

A demon appears in front of her and almost scared her to death. With good reflexes, she killed the demon in one swing within seconds. Red blood splashed everywhere.

"I've got to stop daydreaming when I'm on duty."

People from the village applauded her. 'Feels so nice to help others. I guess I should be going to the well to meet Kagome.'

On her way she spotted Miroku and Inu yasha heading to the village.

"Where are you guys going? I thought you were going to wait for Kagome?"

"We're going to the village to eat." Miroku said.

"You know I'm not really hungry. I'm going back to wait for Kagome" Inu yasha said.

"I think we should wait at the well. Kagome should be back soon." Sango said

"Sigh I guess." Miroku muttered. "I guess the pretty girls can wait..."

'He seems kind of down. I guess he misses Kagome.' Sango thought. They walked half way to the well then Inu yasha stopped. His nose started twitching. He looked shocked.

"KAGOME!!!" he yelled. He raced off to the well.

Miroku and Sango looked at one another. The monk grabbed her hand and ran after Inu yasha as Sango began to blush.

"Kagome, I can smell her but... Sesshomaru sent is at the well too. Something's wrong! I know it." He told the two behind him who were trying to keep up.

As soon as they got there they saw Jaken sitting on the grass beside the well. It looked like he was crying.

"Lord Sesshomaru left without me!!!!!!! WHY???!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaken yelled.

"What are you doing here?! Where's Kagome!" said the half breed.

"WHY MY LORD WHYYY!!!?????"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A CRY BABY NOW SHUT UP WITH YOUR WHINING!!! Inu yasha screamed.

The green toad shut upped.

Sesshomaru and Kagome's sent was fresh. They were here not too long ago.

"JAKEN!!!" The silver haired demon yelled as he grabbed the toad by the neck and held him up till they were facing one another.

"WHERE IS KAGOME?!"

"Sniff I don't know."

"LIER!"

Inu yasha held his fist up about to hit Jaken but someone grabbed his fist holding it back.

"INUYASHA NO!" the monk pleaded.

It was Miroku. Inu yasha let go of Jaken and he fell to the ground trying to breath.

"WHERE IS KAGOME????!!!" the half breed roared once more.

"Calm down Inu yasha!" said the demon slayer.

Sango bend down and began to talk to Jaken.

"What happen to Kagome?"

"I told you. I DON'T KNOW" more tears fell from his eyes.

"I think he's telling the truth." Sango said

Jaken got up and walked away crying. 'Why did she let him go? I'm sure he's lying Damn it.' Inu yasha thought.

"Would you let go of me already???" Miroku let go of the mad half breed's fist and walked over to Sango.

"This is bad." Said Inu yasha.

"You know what we should do?!" Miroku put on a big smile.

"What?" both Sango and Inu yasha replied.

"Let's eat! You know you want to Inu yasha."

"EAT??!!!! GOD KNOW'S WHAT SESSHOMARU IS DOING WITH KAGOME AND YOU WANT TO EAT??!!" Inu yasha yelled.

"I'm just really hungry right now. Plus we shouldn't go fight Sesshomaru on an empty stomach. I know some part of you wants to eat. You know your hungry Inu yasha."

"MIROKU!! HOW CHOULD YOU BE THINKING OF EATING RIGHT NOW??!!!" Sango screamed at the monk.

The sound of Sango's stomach growling came out of nowhere. Her face became bright red. Inu yasha and Sango both sweat dropped as Miroku shot Sango a big smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter 3!! It's about a page and a half longer then the other chapters too XD Sorry if I made any mistakes! Now go review!!!


	4. The monk that never learns

YAY I'm done rewriting chapter 1 to 3 and my writing is getting betting XD sorry I haven't updated for so long. Kind of busy with Ragnarok next chapter may take even longer…

* * *

**Chapter 4: The monk that never learns.**

Three people sat at a table. Two were eating, the other one looked like he was about to blow.

"DAMN YOU PEOPLE CAN'T YOU EAT ANY FASTER!!!!" The half breed roared.

"Nope" the monk replied.

Inu yasha ran up to Miroku and grabbed him by the neck.

"GAWD KNOWS WHAT SESSHOMARU IS DOING TO KAGOME AND YOU WANNA STAY HERE AND EAT??!!!" Miroku took Inu yasha's hand off him and sat back down.

"Look Inu yasha, I know you think Sesshomaru is doing some thing horrible to Kagome but I'm sure she's ok. I'm willing to give up groping girls forever if I'm wrong." said Miroku.

"Oh my gawd!" Sango said as she dropped her bowel of rice. "I think he really is right! I mean, girls are like his life!!"

The monk shot Sango an odd look but then smiled "well yeah, they are all I live for!" he then moved over to the demon slayer, groped her, then whispered into her right ear "I mostly live for you." With that Sango yelled and slapped him hard. He flew back and broke the wall. Inu yasha then walked over to Miroku and picked him up by the back of his robe.

"What makes you so damn sure that Kagome's ok?" the demon asked as Sango got another bowel of rice.

"Because why would Sesshomaru hurt Kagome? He can do other stuff with her." Inu yasha face became red with rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OTHER THINGS!!!!" he screamed.

"Like take her hostage to get something or get her to get something. I mean, she is a very powerful priestess." The monk replied. "What did you think I meant by 'other things'?" Miroku had a big grin on his face.

"Ahh… no-nothing…" Inu yasha let go of Miroku and walked out side. "Feh…"

"Wow, he's really worried about Kagome…" Sango said softly. 'When will they stop hiding their feels and tell one another…'

Sango let out a sigh then looked at her empty bowel. "WHAT HAPPEN TO ALL MY RICE??" she looked at the monk beside her with a bowel way over loaded with rice. Miroku then notice Sango giving him a death glare.

"Umm… I didn't do it!!" the monk smiled weakly.

"You JACKASS!!!!" the demon slayer whacked the monk across the face with her boomerang and sent the guy flying out of the hut.

Inu yasha's Forest

Inu yasha sat by the wall as he kept blaming himself for Kagome's kidnap. He thought to him self. "If only I had never listened to Miroku. If only I had just waited. If only I… Sigh gawd knows what Sesshomaru is doing to her…"

In the cave

"And he is SO cute!! He's like the tall cute prince and me, the poor cute girl who will one day be his princess! SIGHGAWD HE'S SO CUTE!!!! One day I shall marry him and we'll live happily somewhere and Jaken is ugly so I'll get Sesshomaru to kick him out of our house and then I guess we'll have about 3 kids! Two girls and one boy!! The two girls will be twins and have silver hair and Sesshomaru's eyes and the boy will have black hair and Sesshomaru's ears and my eyes and…" Snoring noise quietly filled the cave as Rin continued with her obsession with Sesshomaru.

Inu yasha's Forest

A voice came from above the trees. "Inu yasha. I knew you'd be here." Inu yasha knew who's voice it was.

"SESSHOMARU!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!!?? I SWEAR IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HER I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Inu yasha yelled. Angry was flowing through his vanes. He pulled out his sword trying to find where Sesshomaru was. "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOU COWARD!!"

"Your women is safe for now. So many times has someone disrupted with our fight…"

"Feh! No one disrupted our fight on dad's corps! I wound of won too if you hadn't run away" Inu yasha interrupted.

"Hmm… here's not a good place to fight. Try to keep up or your women dies."

Sesshomaru began to jump from tree to tree. His Shadow was all Inu yasha could see. After some time they reached an open field. Inu yasha drew out his sword.

"This time I'll kill you. I'll make sure of it." Said Sesshomaru.

Both brothers jumped in the air towards one another. Inu yasha with Tessaiga in his hand, and a glowing whip for Sesshomaru.

The cave

Kagome woke up from the sounds of swords clashing. She rubbed her eyes and got up quietly. Rin was sitting by her self in a corner as the reincarnated priests snuck out. When she saw Inu yasha and Sesshomaru fighting she tried to think of a plan to help Inu yasha. She knew he was strong and all but Sesshomaru was just too damn fast. Plus with tetensage Sesshomaru could never die.

"COME ON INU YASHS KICK HIS ASS!!!" Kagome cheered.

Inu yasha stopped and looked at Kagome and let out a sigh. He was glad to see her ok. A whip came flying at the half breeds face, making him fly back a few steps.

"DAMN IT KAGOME STOP MAKING ME LOSE MY CONCENTRATION!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FIGHTING HERE!!! BAKA" Inu yasha roared.

"Fine, I'll just never talk to you again. You'll never lose your concentration then!" Kagome said. "I try to help by cheering you on and you yell at me…"

"GOOD NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL SESSHOMARU!!!" the half breed yelled.

The two brothers continued their fight.

Inu yasha's forest

Sango and Miroku walked up to the well.

"Where could Inu yasha of gone to?" Sango asked.

The monk smiled. "He wants us to be alone together!" he came from behind and grouped her.

"YOU PERVERTED MONK!!!" Sango screamed followed by another death glair.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!! It's the hand I swear!!!" Miroku pleaded. Sango lifted her boomerang and smacked the monk across the face. The pervert fell unconscious.

"At this rate we'll never find Kagome…" Sango let out a sigh as Shippo entered. He looked down at the monk and shrugged.

"He did it again didn't he. Anyway shouldn't Kagome of been here by now?" He asked.

"Guess we didn't tell you. Kagome was kidnapped by Sesshomaru. We were going to search for her but now we can't seem to find Inu yasha too."

"Inu yasha can take care of him self! We need to find Kagome first!!!" the little one yelled.

"How?"

"I'm a demon too! I'll get Kagome's sent!" Shippo began to sniff the ground.

"I know! Kirara can fly us there!" Sango then called out Kirara's name 4 times but had no reply. "That's odd. Where could Kirara of gone to?"

"KIRARA!!!" the fox demon yelled. "KIRARA!!! KIRA-uh oh."

"Uh oh? What uh oh?" The demon exterminator asked.

"Umm you see ah-me and Ki-Kirara were playing tag a-and"

"And………." Sango became anxious.

"Ah… when she went off to hid I umm kind of forgot to find her…"

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!???"

"IT'S INU YASHA'S FALUT!!! HE WAS HITTING ME WHEN I WENT TO FIND KIRARA!!!" Shippo sweat dropped.

"Oh my gawd!! Kirara's out there waiting for you to find her… Gawd knows where she is!!!" Sango panicked. "Damn it Shippo!! How can you be so careless!!?"

"Ca-calm down Sango!" the fox demon tried to smile. Sango whacked the ground with her boomerang so hard the forest shook. Miroku then became conscious again.

"Owww! My head hurts…" the monk cried. Sango smacked him across the face again. "What was that for?"

"If I can't take my angry out on Shippo I'll take it out on you!!" Sango replied.

"Calm down Sango! Resist you violent side! For the love of gawd PLEASE!!" Miroku pleaded. Sango Sighed.

"Your right. Sorry about that." Said the demon exterminator.

"Good girl! Now back to where my hand left off." The idiot grouped her again. Sango began to hit Miroku with her weapon over and over again.

The monk reached out for help to Shippo but the fox demon was too busy trying to find Kagome's sent. Miroku knew it, he was doomed.

Unknown field 

Kagome watched as the two brother's fight over Inu yasha's sword. She basically had nothing to do. Kagome couldn't cheer, help fight, or help anyone with their wounds. She just sat their hoping for the fight to end soon. Rin then popped up behind Kagome to see where all the noise was coming. When she saw the fight she began to worry. Never did she see them fight but with all of Sesshomaru's failed attempt to get Tessaiga, Inu yasha must be strong.

"No! I shouldn't be worried! I beleave in Sesshomaru!! He is way stronger then anyone!" she said to her self.

Kagome quietly moved away from Rin. She didn't want to hear about Rin's feelings for Sesshomaru again. She went to get closer to Inu yasha but not too close to where they were fighting.

"Give it up little brother, that's sword is as good as mine!" Sesshomaru laughed.

"That's what you think!" Inu yasha replied.

They both leaped into the air towards one another. Ready to kill when a load exploding sounded came out of a village that was near the field they were fighting in.

"Inu yasha LOOK!!!" Kagome yelled.

Countless demons came flying out of the village and began to fly towards the two brothers. On top of the herd of demons there was Naraku.


	5. Chapter 5

writing just isn't the way I wanna tell this and other stories so I'm gonna write out the whole story short and fast /

The story I was going for I still like so I'm gonna make a comic out of it one day.

For the comic its on my bio(site is new so kind of dead XD)

Chapter 5: in The End.

Naraku Comes and they fight blah blah blah, Inuyasha gets hurt so he and the others have to make a run for it and they leave Sesshomaru to fight Naraku. But after Inuyasha leaves Sesshomaru almost gets Naraku but they he escapes.

Kagome finds an empty house in a forest and she brings inuyash there to heal his wounds. Miroku, Sango and shippo go out to find kirara and look for herbs along the way.

Inu yash and Kagome start talking and bond more but they a stranger comes in and looks at them weird. A girl, half demon, and owner of the house. At that time Naraku finds them and attacks, destroying the house. Everyone gets out of the house ok. The female half demon gets pissed and fights Naraku. She turns out to be very stronger and almost kills Naraku but he gets away once again. Kagome ask her to come along for them since she is now homeless and she agrees.

Days pass and everyone gets along with the new party member. Her and Inu yasha get more close because they had a lot in common and understood each other very well. Kagome gets jealous as the days pass by. Koga comes by to hit on Kagome and this time Inu yash doesn't get as mad as he use to. Kagome notice's and gets more depressed. Later Inu yasha and other half demon (I'll call her silver) are cloaser then ever. Kagome finally tells him her feelings but is rejected.

Some more days pass by and though Inuyash and silver couldn't tell, Kagome was moping. Sango and Miroku try to cheer her up but no luck. Kagome then decides that she should be with Koga. Koga always loved her and she would never be rejected by him. When she tells Koga this he asks her to marry him, and she agrees. The wedding was to take place after they killed naraku. Koga goes off and Kagome and the others travel to a new village.

Naraku comes once again attacking them in a village. As they fight slowly the villages gets destroyed and some people die that got in the way of the fight. Naraku steals Kagome's jewel shards and completes the jewel. But right at that time Kikyo shoots her holy arrows at him from behind then Kagome starts shooting as well. (turns out kikyo was taking care of the kids in that village). As Naraku gets hurt Inuyash and silver jump in for the finale blow, and quickly Naraku puts a curse on the jewel before he dies. Inuyash takes the jeawle but the curse gets him. He becomes a full demon and starts to kill the village people. No one else relized about the curse and they thought Inu yash turned himself into a full demon.

Inuyash kills the kids Kikyo was taking care of and she then got pissed and trys to kill him, but gerts knocked out cold (also got infected by the curse without knowing). Silver was skilled with spells and curses, she cured Inuyash of the curse (it took her time to perform it it). Inuyasha falls unconscious. Silver runs and hold him in her arms, proclaims her love to inu yash as he sleeps, and as Kagome crys inside.

Inuyash stays inconscious for 5 days and still going as Kagome gets ready for her wedding. More stuff blah blah blah. One day befor the wedding was to take place Inu yash wakes up mistaking silver for Kagome when he gets up. Silver once again proclaims her love for him but he rejects her. He relizes he loves Kagome me and goes to find her. On the day of the wedding Kagome in her wedding dress ask for some alone time (she just wanted to think a bit).

Inu yash jumps outta no where and tells her not marry Koga. Kagome refuse's and leaves Inu yash in the cold. He had lost her and could not bear to see her marry so he takes off. Sango goes to bring Kagome to the ceremony she can't find her. A month later Kagome was still missing. Inu yasha went to her time to find her, but they had no clue where she was ether and were worried sick. Soon after Inu yash disappered looking for her. Sango, miroku, shippo, and Koga had not seen him since.

Inu yash was travling through forest, vallys and villages looking for her. He wouldn't let the possibility of her being killed by a demon enter his mind. He would only think she'd gone in hiding. Two more moths passed and Inu yash comes back to lady Kaede's village (I think that's how you spell her name --a). he lost hope and beleaved she's dead.

A couple of days later one morning Inu yasha chould smell some thing in the air, it smelled like the doggie treats Kagome use to give him. A voice enters his ear. It sounded like Kagome calling his name. Inu yasha runs outta the village and finds him self at the tree he was pinned to, the place where he first met Kagome. A box of doggie treats laid at the bottom of the tree. It didn't look new. It was ripped and some of the treats were falling or had fallen out., as if an animal had dragged it here and dropped it by mistake. Memories flowed into his head. Memories of Kagome.

A tear drops falls from his eye as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Kagome whispered in his ear "I'm sorry, I still love you" Inu yasha turned around and hugged her back. She was still alive. The two sat under the tree, Kagome's head resting on Inu yasha's shoulder. They didn't say a word to one another. They were just happy to be together.

Night time came. It was time they head back to the village. As they got up Kikyo came. She looked horribly sick, coughing out blood. It was the curse. Kagome and inu yash stood there shocked at how Kikyo looked. She lifted her bow and aimed an arrow at Inu yasha. She didn't no she was even cursed or that that was why Inu yash killed those kids. All she wanted then was to make sure Inu yasha will never harm another child, with the spell that bounded him to the tree, she shoots.

Kagome Reacted and pushed Inu yash outta the way, getting hit and bounded to the tree. Kikyo falls down, coughing out more blood, then she dies. Inu yash quickly gets up and runs to Kagome's stilled body and tries to pull the arrow out, no luck. He kneels and cries under the tree, he lost her again.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

rushed this so I'm pretty sure I have lots of mistakes and grammar problems (once again XD). Hoped you liked the story tho


End file.
